


Rewrite the stars

by dc4me44



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/F, Hurt, Implied abuse, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-06-08 19:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15250632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dc4me44/pseuds/dc4me44
Summary: If one was to superficially look at Emma's life they would think her life was perfect. She had her parents, she was married and had a one month old baby. Yet Emma... well... Emma thinks about the times she's made wishes on her birthday in the past. Now, on her 32nd birthday, she makes another wish, but there was no knock on her door, no loved one showing up to rescue her from a life of lies and pain. No, this time Emma is thrown into the life she wished she lived and must pretend that she is who everyone thinks she is, a 36 year old woman married with the one person she always wanted to raise and have children with:Regina.





	1. All I want is to fly with you

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this story came to me when I listened to "re-write the stars" sang by Zac Efron in the Greatest Showman. I hope you guys like the premise of this story. Let me know what you think.

  
She looks at the clock. It's almost midnight and she's in a room with the lights dimmed feeding her daughter. She tries to not make much noise, least her husband throws a tantrum. She sighs. How did she even get here? Is this what her life would be from now on? It's not that she's not happy for her baby, she is, but it's not how she envisioned raising a baby would be like. At first when she got pregnant, she was happy, happy that maybe things would change, that he would change and he would be more caring. He wasn't. He was even more demanding of her time and jealous of a baby. Who gets jealous of a baby? Not to mention angry at the baby for crying at night.

 

 

He wanted this so why was it now so hard for him to treat her and the baby with respect and care? This wasn't how things were meant to go. This is not how a family should be. She needed care and support and all he did was be controlling and selfish. She hated it and hated him. How was this any better than giving birth in a prison? She got to keep the baby, true, but now she worried if the baby would have a good childhood. At least her son had a great childhood, and Regina was a great mother. The best Emma could have wished for her children. Heck she often found herself wishing that somehow Regina had a claim to Hope, just so that Hope would have a chance at a better life.

 

There was no cake for her birthday and nothing special planned. She said she wanted it as a small affair with family, but the fact was that apart from her mother making a cake, any party preparations would fall to her. It was too much and it's not like she got any help. But tonight she wanted something different and tradition dictated that she should blow on a candle on a cupcake and make a wish. She takes Hope and goes to the kitchen, making sure she makes no noises. She's going to make a wish. She's done that twice. First was to not be alone on her birthday, then Henry showed up. The second was that she would get to meet her true love and then Regina showed up and took her back to Storybrooke.

 

She lit a candle on a cupcake, and once more, she made a wish before she blew the candle, wondering what would happen. She ate the cupcake to hide the evidence, least she would have Hook breathe down her neck and make threats and whine all in one breath.

 

She goes back the nursery and sits in a rocking chair, Hope in her arms. The soft breaths of her daughter lull the blonde to sleep, at least she has Hope now. All she has is Hope, just like Regina told her…

* * *

 

Emma is roused from her sleep by soft voices speaking in the room. She hears a voice say "careful" and the she feels the bed shift and something breathes close to her. She doesn't want to wake up, doesn't want to face today, every day is a chore and if it weren't for Hope...

 

"Hey, mommy," a small voice she's never heard before wakes her up for good.

 

She opens her eyes to be met with soft brown eyes looking at her and small hands touching her face. A wet kiss is dropped to her cheek with a cheerful "Happy Birthday, mommy!" and Emma is stunned into silence because since when is she a mother to a small child? But her arms go around the child as if by instinct and hugs her close to her body.

 

"Hey baby girl, what a wonderful way to wake up," she says turning so she can drop a kiss to the kid's forehead.

 

"Mama and me made you pancakes, mommy," the kid replies.

 

Emma is stunned in silence. Mama? Who is mama? But her thoughts are interrupted as the door fully opens to reveal Regina holding a tray with food. Emma does a double take, because she's surely dreaming. There's no way Regina is in her home, and made her pancakes with the help of a 4 or 5 year old. She wasn't sure of the age, but the kid looked that age.

 

"Hope, move a bit darling, so your mommy can sit in bed," the kid rolls over and Emma doesn't even know where to look. Should she look at Regina or at Hope? Is that her baby Hope? But how? Hope is barely 1 month old. She stands up and puts her hand through her hair, only to feel that it's short. Way shorter than it's ever been.

 

Regina comes and deposits the bed tray in Emma's lap then sits down next to the blonde and leans in to drop a small peck to the blonde's lips. Although it's a very short kiss, Emma's heart stops beating as her lips tingle in a very pleasant way. She's stunned. She's an addict to the feeling and instantly craves more. But she's also confused. So confused. Regina must have sensed because she asks Emma if she's okay and Emma only says she needs to go to the bathroom. It's now Regina's time to feel confused, but she removes the tray from Emma's lap and gets up so that Emma can get up and go to the bathroom. As soon as she's in, Emma closes the door and takes deep breathes while she leans against the bathroom door. She looks up and sees her reflexion in the mirror. She doesn't look older, but her hair is cut just above her shoulders. She looks around the bathroom and notices that there are two toothbrushes, and then it hits her. This is not her bathroom, that was not her room. Where is she? Is she even still in Storybrooke or somewhere else?

 

"Emma are you okay?" she hears Regina from the other side of the door.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine" she's not fine "Be right back," she says as she flushes the toilet for show and then washes her hands and her face. She uses some of the mouthwash because she's scared she might have morning breath and she decided very early in today's events that she wants to kiss Regina again.

 

She goes back in the room to see a concerned Regina looking at her and Hope looking at her as if she could barely contain her excitement.

 

"So breakfast in bed?" she even surprises herself at how well she can pretend, even though on the inside she's freaking out.

 

"That was the plan," Regina replies, the look of concern still not gone. Emma approaches the bed and leans in to steal another peck from the brunette, because why the heck not? She briefly wonders if that's how addiction feels like, because she definitely needs more of Regina.

 

"Ah, I see. You went to brush your teeth."

 

"Morning breath is a thing." She gets in the bed and puts a pillow behind her back and pulls the duvet cover up to her middle. She sees Regina turn around to pick up the tray with food and then put it in her lap.

 

"Hope, honey, sit like mommy does, and I'll bring you your tray as well," then turning to Emma she whispers "she wanted to eat with you."

 

Left alone Emma is able to look around the room. This is definitely not her room, but she can spot items that belong to her rather than Regina. Well, one item in particular. Her red leather jacket. She hasn't seen that in ages. Hook didn't like it. Then she looked at Hope. Really looked at her. The kid had brown eyes and her hair had a bit of a natural wave to it. She was surprised that Hope had brown eyes. No one in her family had brown eyes, well except Henry, but he got that from Neal, rather than the Charmings. She remembers debating with Hook whether or not Hope will have blue or green eyes since neither had parents that had brown eyes. Yet, it turns out Hope has brown eyes. Weird.

 

Her thoughts are interrupted by Regina coming back into the room with another tray that she deposits in Hope's lap.

 

"Okay, darlings, dig in."

 

Hope doesn't wait and takes in a spork a piece of cut pancake. Emma smiles at that. The kid is just too cute, and she can't help the fact that she ends up ruffling her hair.

 

"Mommy," the petite brunette says as she bursts into small giggles.

 

"You're just too cute," she says then she picks up her utensils and looks at the tray. There's a stack of chocolate chip pancakes and a cup of hot cocoa with marshmallows, she hasn't had those in a while, Hook complaining that she's gained weight. She looks up at Regina and sees the fond look in the brunette's eyes. Emma melts a little bit inside because she's always wanted someone to look at her like Regina looks at her in this very moment.

 

"Are you not eating with us?"

 

"I was about to eat a bit later," Regina replies.

 

"Mama, eat with us," Hope exclaims and Emma encourages Regina to join them.

 

"Yes, Regina, join us. It's no breakfast without you," and it's true. It wouldn't feel right if they ate without Regina.

 

"Okay, I will," and she waves her hand and a third tray comes in her own lap and she starts to eat. Content with the results Emma finally cuts into a pancake that she drowns in maple syrup and then moans as soon as the piece hits her taste buds.

 

"This is so good," she says as she inhales another bite and then another. Regina only shakes her head in amusement.

 

"Should we give you some time alone with those pancakes?"

 

Emma stops for a second at Regina's reply and it’s as if a knot formed in her throat and she's unable to swallow. But then the tone Regina used as well as the meaning of the question become clear to Emma and she's able to relax. Regina didn't mean it as criticism, after all she's the one who prepared all of this. It was definitely a joke.

 

"You think you're so funny…"

 

"I don't think I'm funny, I know I am," she says as she winks at Hope and Hope giggles again. Emma finds it endearing, and for the first time ever realizes Regina can't wink. How come she's never noticed that?

 

"Anyway, you can have a lazy morning if you want, Henry, Jacinda and Lucy are not coming until midday. So are your parents and Zelena with Robyn and Alice. Your dad will man the barbeque, Zelena offered to bake the cake, well more like Alice will, and I'll only need to finish the salad today so that it's fresh. Do you need anything else?"

 

Emma's brows are furrowing in confusion. Who are Jacinda, Lucy and Alice? For a second she wonders if by Robin, Regina meant the pine cone or her niece. Hopefully she referred to her niece.

 

"Could I have some more cocoa?" she asks hoping the hot beverage would quench her craving. She was suddenly craving hot chocolate like never before in her life.


	2. All I want is to fall with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this new chapter. Let me know what you all think.

Breakfast all done Regina took Hope downstairs and left Emma to have a lazy morning in bed. The blonde didn't stay in for long. For whatever reason her midnight wish was granted and she was dragged in a parallel universe where Regina and herself were a couple, where Regina got to raise Hope as her child. It's all Emma wanted. She only had a brief glimpse into this life and she could tell she was loved and she wanted this. She will enjoy this for as long as it lasts, then as soon as she's home she'll take Hope and start to look for Regina.

 

She looked at her left hand to see she had an engagement ring and a wedding band. The engagement ring was white gold with a yellow stone, while the wedding band was white gold with purple and yellow stones, creating a leafy pattern. It was beautiful and she could tell it was custom made and that a lot of care and consideration went into both rings.

 

Being fully dressed, she made the bed and was ready to go downstairs when she saw a phone charging on the night stand. She picked it up and as soon as she looked at it the phone unlocked. _Thank goodness for face unlock_ , she thought. Curiosity got the best of her and she looked into the photo app. As she was scrolling through the photos she had to sit down. There were hundreds of pictured of Hope and Regina,  of Emma and Regina, of Henry with a woman she didn't recognise and a teenager. There were a few pictures of the teen with Hope and Regina and even Emma herself. Was Henry married? Was that his wife and child? Was Emma a grandmother in this realm? And why were there pictures of a teenager Henry as well?

 

She put the phone away as she felt a migraine form because of too much information. She decided to head downstairs to spend whatever time she had left with her family. Who knows when she'll get this opportunity again.

 

She ended up helping Regina make the salads for today's barbecue. Every guest was tasked to bring something. David and Snow were taking care of the meat, Henry of the drinks and Zelena of the cake.

 

"We got away easy with the salad," Emma remarks.

 

"Yeah. It's not bad."

 

"Can you imagine if we had to do the cake?" Emma asks jokingly.

 

"We are very lucky Alice is a very talented baker. If we made it, you would eat half the frosting before the cake would even be ready."

 

"Hey, I'm not that bad!"

 

Regina only lifts an eyebrow in challenge.

 

"Can't blame me for good tastes."

 

She leaves the room to go check on Hope and gets drawn into the game her child is playing. She knows now she's in Regina's mansion, but it's different from how she remembers it. There's a few digital photo frames that cycle through different photos of her family.

 

It's not hard to conclude that this realm's Emma is married to Regina and they have Henry and Hope. She wonders how they got together. If only she could get it out of Regina.

 

Regina comes to where mother and daughter are playing and sits next to Emma.

 

"So what do you want to do until the rest of the family arrives?"

 

"Spend time with you guys? I haven't thought much about it."

 

"Hope, do you want to go out to the swing?"

 

The small brunette looks up and nods in agreement and Regina scoops her up to get her dressed appropriately for the weather. Once bundled in a light jacket and hat, Regina grabs Emma's hand and drags her to the back porch. The two mothers sit down on a swing bench by the back porch, while Hope plays with a few of the toys outside.

 

"You look deep in thought, Emma. What's on your mind?"

 

"Nothing much. Just thinking about how we got together."

 

"Why?" Regina is concerned once again.

 

"I… I would like to hear your version of the story. I know my version," she didn't, she was lying through her teeth, "but like what did you think?" Emma was amazed at her ability to mask her emotions and ask the questions as it it was true and she remembered. She didn't know anything. She was also amazed at how unfazed she was about the fact that she was married to Regina in this realm. It was so natural. She simply fell in this relationship and it fit her like a glove.

 

Regina lets out a soft chuckle.

 

"Well, when I first saw you I thought I was imagining things or dreaming. But I've never seen Hope so I felt confused as to why I was dreaming of the pirate's daughter. But you were there the next morning and so I knew it wasn't a dream or my imagination. You told me you divorced Hook, well actually, that you were never married to him because he never completed the paperwork," at that she laughs,  "and left Storybooke to find Henry and I. I was shocked. You now know I was in love with you for a very long time, so to see you finally had the courage to leave Hook was overwhelming. I decided I wouldn't hide my feelings for you any longer. I was afraid some other man might come in between us again."

 

Emma smiles fondly and she bites her tongue to not say _"there's never been anyone else that I've truly loved or that I will"_ _._ But she doesn't say it because what even is that? Where did the even come from? It was almost as if it were an instinct. An instinct she didn't have with her own husband and never had with anyone else. Except for Regina it seems because she just thought that.

 

"One of the things that shocked me the most is that despite the fact that Hook threw a major tantrum, you still held unto us, you were still adamant you wanted to be with me. I've never had that."

 

"What's the other thing that shocked you the most?" Emma asks as she grabs Regina's hand and entwines their fingers together.

 

"That Hope is my daughter as well. Biologically speaking. Never thought that would be possible, but when you came to Hyperion Heights you already had the paperwork showing I was Hope's mother."

 

Emma gulps. Definitely an alternate universe. There's no other explanation. Sure she wished Regina had a claim on Hope but that was too crazy even for them, even for Storybooke.

 

"Do you miss Hyperion Heights? I'm sure I've asked you before, but I just want to know.”

 

"Not really. This is my home."

 

"Yet you left."

 

"What was there for me, Emma? To see you with Hook everyday? See you build a family with him and I'm left alone pinning for you? It was for the best."

 

"It really hurts not having you with me."

 

"But you have me now," she pulls Emma close and as if by instinct Emma puts her head on Regina's shoulder, nuzzling Regina's neck for a second. "I would prefer I could erase those years you were with Hook out of my memory."

 

Emma felt the same and by instinct she murmured a weak "me too."

 

"On to happier topics. Who do we leave in charge of the music?" Emma changes the subject and hopes that the question doesn't give her away as not being Regina's wife.

 

"Henry, though I think Ella will have a say in the playlist. What is it about Disney princesses and the need to dance all the time? Or sing."

 

"I don't know?"

 

"Really? Emma, I would belive you if everytime those nice slow songs come on the speakers you didn't take me for a dance or two. Also let's not forget I found you singing while picking flowers."

 

"That was one time. One time."

 

Regina lets out a soft chuckle and pecks Emma's lips.

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

.

 

The family arrived later that morning, Henry went to help David with the barbecue. Emma hovered around the area, eating to spend some time with her son, feeling guilty for having left him when he needed her. She got sent away because it was her birthday and she should relax, not help cook the food.

 

"Go away kiddo, it's your birthday!"

 

"Kiddo? We are the same age. I'm a grandmother," Emma retaliates a smile on her face. David pulls her in a sideway hug and kisses her temple.

 

"You'll always be kiddo to me," David says and Henry starts to laugh.

 

"Shove it kid," Emma tells Henry.

 

"Hey! Tell that to my younger version not me."

 

"You're both kid for me."

 

"I'm telling mom," he says, the looks up and spots Regina not that far away "Mom, tell Ma to stop embarrassing me."

 

Regina comes over and lifts an eyebrow at mother and son.

 

"He's upset I call him kid," Emma caves in under Regina's gaze. Regina lifts an eyebrow at her hen looks at Henry a look of pity on her face.

 

"Oh, little prince, I'll make sure your mother doesn't embarrass you anymore," she says in a serious tone but at Henry's outraged "Mom!" she starts to cackle in her best evil queen reaction, as she pulls Emma away from the two men.

 

Younger Henry with his girlfriend are looking after Neal and Hope, and Emma wonders for the hundredth time that day how they managed to get the Henry from the wish realm here.

 

Regina gets pulled away from Emma's side by her sister and the blonde feels the loss instantly. Her hand aches to hold Regina's and be by the brunette's side. Her mother's presence puts a stop to those thoughts. Snow offers her a can of coke which Emma accepts in a heartbeat. When she looks at her mother she sees tears in her eyes.

 

"Mom?"

 

"Sorry, I'm just a bit emotional. You're so beautiful, Emma."

 

Emma's feels tears firm in her own eyes.

 

"Mom."

 

"Are you having a good time, honey?"

 

"I do. The best birthday ever."

 

"I'm glad. I'm sorry it took your father and I so long to give you a good birthday."

 

"Well…"

 

"I mean everything is better than your 32nd birthday, but at least that's when things got right, right?"

 

"Yes, you're right. Things got better after that." How she had no idea, she could assume that make its because she left Hook, because that's what she will do when she gets back home. She will kick him out of her life and house.

 

Regina joins them having left Zelena's side to rejoin her wife. She wraps her arms around Emma from behind as she drops a kiss to Emma's shoulder. She reaches around and grabs Emma's can to take a sip of it herself, the move so natural it must have happened thousands of times between them.

 

"Oops, looks like I drank all of it" Regina says a few seconds later.

 

"That's okay. I've drank half of it anyway. Besides I'm really craving chocolate milk."

 

"Again?" Regina asks but Emma freezes in her embrace. She's used to be berated for what she eats, so she mentally braces herself for a very ugly reaction. One that never comes. Regina gets in front of her and puts her hand to her forehead.

 

"You don't seem sick. Are you feeling okay?"

 

"Why would I be sick for craving chocolate milk?" Emma retaliates in a way she never does it with him.

 

"Hmmm, you're right maybe I'm reading too much into it."

 

"Maybe she's… You know…" Snow intervenes and looks at Regina as if expecting her to realise.

 

"Oh." Regina says looking at Emma her head cocked to the side.

 

"I'm not pregnant. Is that what you suggested?"

 

"Well, the cravings and all that."

 

"Oh, oh, well as far as I know I'm not pregnant," Emma responds crossing her arms over her chest. Pregnancy is a very sore subject for her. She wonders for a second if this world's Emma would have a similar reaction to hearing she's pregnant. Did she have similar bad experiences with pregnancy as Emma herself did?  
  
Snow squeezes Emma's bicep as she leaves her alone with Regina, the brunette coming to face her and starts to caress her face in a comforting way, that makes Emma melt.

 

"It's okay. I know pregnancies have not been the best of time for you. I'm sorry I reacted surprised. I would know if you were pregnant, I was only caught off guard."

 

Emma for her part only draws closer to Regina and burrows into the brunette as if she wanted to disappear from the world.

 

"I don't mind raising our children with you. It's all I ever wanted."

 

"I know, I know that, my love," Regina murmurs and she kisses Emma's head. "How about we go grab that chocolate milk for you?"

 

The rest of the day goes by too fast for Emma's liking. It's the first time she got to enjoy her birthday, the first time she was surrounded by a loving family. She really felt she was a princess for the first time in her life. For the first time ever she felt like dancing and true to Regina's observation she dragged the brunette through a few slow dances. There was just something there about dancing with the woman she loved and she wanted to experience it. She could see why Disney princesses danced. She even ended up whispering a few of the lyrics in Regina's ear as they were swaying to the music.

 

When night time came she got into bed with Regina and snuggled close to the brunette. She fell asleep in no time, the soothing circles Regina drew on her back, as well as the brunette's heartbeat beneath her palm, lulling her to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought about this.


	3. So Just give me all of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, hey. Sorry for the wait. Hopefully I managed to take out all the typo mistakes I've done while writing on my phone. Yes, most of my fic is written on my phone during my commute to work... so apologies if something is written wrong and makes you go huh? auto-correct is such a pain (esp since I keep it bilingual). I always check it before publishing but sometimes things fall through the cracks. All the mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Hope you guys like it.

Soft sounds and fussing awake Emma from her slumber. When she opens her eyes she finds herself back in Hope's nursery room, in the same position she's been in when she fell asleep, before she woke up in the alternate reality. Tears formed in her eyes as she thought about what she had in the other realm. She wanted that. Again.

 

She felt empty and alone and cold. So cold. Why was it so cold in the room? She looks at a thermometer in the room and it shows a good temperature. She should feel warm and comfortable but instead she feels cold.

 

"I wonder where I went. You were there too, sweetheart, mommy's never going to leave you no matter what. I'm done with abandoning my children. We should go look for your brother."

 

As the night went on Emma sorted through her experience. She was sure it wasn't a dream. It looked like dream but it felt so real. Or maybe she just wanted it to be real. Henry was meant to be in another realm, however if the experience was real then he should be in Hyperion Heights, Seattle.

 

She couldn't wait for the morning to come along so she could get to work. Hook will be gone and she'll be able to go to Gold's and try that globe they’ve used to locate Henry when he was kidnapped to Neverland.

 

"Don’t worry baby, we will also find your mama." Emma found that she liked the idea of Regina being Hope's mother. She wanted it to be so. She really, really wanted to raise another child with Regina. It was nothing like how it was to raise a child with Hook. The more she thought about her husband the more she started to resent him, and that resentment would at times transform into hatered. _"_ _You told me you divorced Hook_ _, well actually that you were never married to him because he never completed the paperwork"_ Regina's words come back to her and she wonders.

 

It would be hard to start again, so hard. Her parents have high expectations of her. They convinced her she's doing the right thing by marrying Hook. That their story is a story for the books to have a princess and a pirate together. That he's okay as husband material and that she might regret not marrying him. Well one thing is for sure she regrets marrying him. Her luck with men was terrible, but maybe that was because she was meant to be with someone else. Was she into women? She never thought about that. Her upbringing conditioned her to not think about that as an option, yet here she was dreaming of having a family with a woman. Not just any woman. Regina. Truth be told she was not really attracted to people, she went into relationships because being single seemed like such a bad thing and everyone would pity her. But she never felt her heart do somersaults, she never felt excitement, she never felt the butterflies. That is until she met Regina. In the beginnig she chalked it all up to her volatile relationship with the other woman, but that didn't explain why the thought of ever loosing Regina terrified her beyond reason. Why, when Regina held her heart she felt whole for the first time ever. It had nothing to do with Regina actually mending her heart, when she split it, although at the time she chalked it up to that. The warmth her heart felt as Regina held it was addictive, but she was a woman on a mission and she locked those feelings away, never to see the light of day. Until now, when they came crashing into her.

 

She wondered why she never thought of Regina as a viable romantic option before or why she never made a move. The truth was, however, that by the time they were friends Hook was relentlessly pursuing her, her parents were encouraging her to give in, Regina had Robin and it seemed that there was nothing out there for her but Hook. By the time Regina was free of Robin, Emma herself invested a lot into her relationship  with Hook creating expectations of… well …. being with him, romantically.

 

Then he proposed and her parents were very excited. There was no way she could say no. Her mother was so into it. She wondered if Regina had feelings for her. The Regina from the other realm said she's had feelings for Emma for a long time but never had the courage because Emma seemed into Hook. What a pity. That Emma also married Hook and experienced unhappiness.

 

She's had to fake so much: the fact that she's in love, that she wants a family with him, that he leaves her satisfied and that he's wonderful (he doesn't and he's not) and she realizes she's sick and tired of pretending. She's sick and tired of locking away her feelings. Feelings of love and feelings of hurt and hate all aimed at different people. Love for Regina, hurt because her parents never bothered to ask themselves what she wanted and if she was happy and last but not least, hate for Hook. Hate, utter hate for a man that uses her, that treats her like an object rather than a human with feelings.

 

She sighs. How the hell did she get like that? How did she let herself become what she did? Why did she let herself be so disrespected? His words come back to her _"you'll always be an orphan," "No one but me would ever love you."_ No that's not true. Regina loves her. Her parents love her. Maybe. She doesn't know. Maybe Regina's angry with her after all Emma abandoned Henry to go play housewife to Hook. And her parents will definitely not appreciate her divorcing Hook. She can already hear Snow's complain on how she can't abandon the father of her child. She's pretty sure people will blame her and not him for their failed relationship. Somehow he can never do any wrong. That's a point Regina made once. An observation, but now she was affected by it.

 

Still she will change things. She no longer wanted a part of this relationship. She was done and wanted it over with. And she will get a divorce if it's the last thing she does. Maybe he will agree to leave her if she proves Hope is not his child. It's not like he appreciates the baby. The baby is just another means to an end for him to secure their marriage. He always felt threatened by anyone who would even speak with Emma. It got to the point where Emma spent barely any time with her friends. Regina was out of question. He threw a lot of fuss over the brunette. She still remembered how happy he was when she decided to stay with Henry. It was like a double win for him. She was pregnant and Regina decided to stay in another realm.

 

"No more," Emma whispered as she picked Hope up. It was time to make some changes in their life. She deserved better, Hope deserved better. Hope deserved a stable home environment with parents that loved her. Regina deserved better to. She didn't deserve Emma's mess, she didn't deserve to clean Emma's own mess, or be the other woman while Emma tried to end things with Hook. No, Regina deserved the world and she deserved a better version of Emma. Emma let herself go, and was battling with so many things, post-partum depression, unhappiness, but Regina wasn't put on this Earth to fix Emma. Emma had to fix herself and she decided she will not be a burden to Regina. She will probably need therapy for all the time she spent with Hook and all the abuse she endured, but she's sure that with Regina by her side, things will be better. She just needs to get started and get moving in the right direction.

 

She goes to the kitchen and makes breakfast for herself then feeds and changes Hope and leaves the house, leaving only a short note on the counter that says _"Out."_ If he'll get angry, so be it. More reasons to break the marriage and divorce him. She stops at Gold's shop and goes to look for the globe. She locates it in the back of the shop.

 

"Okay, darling, we need to locate your brother. Let's see if what mommy saw in the other realm is what is happening here," and with that she pricks her finger and lets a drop fall on the globe. It glows in 2 locations, one for where Storybrooke is, and one for where Seattle would be.

 

"At least we know one thing is true," she says as she clears the globe and puts it away, making her way out of the shop. As she starts to walk away she thinks about what would be her next move.

 

* * *

 

 

Her next move was to sneak in Regina's house and find something of hers that would hold the brunette's DNA that could be used in a test. And so she sets to work. She needs scientific proof not magic proof, that Hope is Regina's daughter, although she thought that maybe for the sake of Storybrooke people she should also get some magic proof.

 

A few times it crossed her mind that maybe she'll make Regina look bad, and make herself look bad, if only because Hope was conceived while she was married to Hook. Except that Emma never actually cheated, so if the assumption was right and Hope was Regina's child then she'll have to investigate how it happened. Maybe wherever Regina is, Gold is as well and well she really needs to know how Hope came to be. Outside her life in the other realm she never kissed Regina. Not from what she remembers. She also needs to know how Hope came to be because Regina and her will probably need a contraception method least Emma ends up pregnant a dozen times. Not that she minded… that much. If her children were Regina's and she got to raise them with the brunette woman then she would be more than happy to get pregnant a dozen times.

 

"What can I say, Hope, your mommy is silly," she starts to talk to the baby and begins to tickle her belly getting the baby to smile. "I don't think your mama has that many rooms in this house, but I doubt she'll mind. What do you think baby?" The baby giggles from the tickles and the voice Emma uses "Yes, I knew you would agree with your mommy. You're a good baby. Yes, you are," she says as she drops kisses on the baby's cheek and hands and plays with her feet for a few more minutes.

 

Half an hour later she finds something that could work and puts it in a plastic bag. She locks the door behind her and leaves, not really caring if anyone sees her pushing a stroller from Regina's house. She stops at her own house and picks something of Hook's and puts it in another bag. She knows what the next steps are for the DNA test and so she completes the forms and sends them away. By mid-day she stops at Granny's to get some lunch and decides to go all out on pancakes and bacon. They won't be as good as Regina's, she knows that, but they'll be good enough.

 

After lunch she makes her way to Katherine's office so she could discuss her divorce as well as Hopes' status. Hope was born while she was married to Hook and presumed he was the father. She had to look into getting that annulled somehow and changed to a totally different person. To Regina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so? what did you think? Let me know in the comments below. :)


	4. Say that it's possible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. Sorry for the delay. I lost a bit of confidence when it came to this story and I was second guessing it. But here is the latest chapter. Hope you like it and let me know what you think of it.

The talk with Katherine went better than expected. Emma and Hook never signed the necessary papers for the baby so he was never the father. Emma joked that she wished it was that easy with the wedding. Katherine asked her if they ever signed the necessary paperwork. Emma thinks about it but can't remember much. Everything about the wedding is fuzzy. They were cursed and she was about to die. Did she sign anything? Then Katherine asked if the paperwork was filed and Emma shrugged her shoulders. She couldn't remember. It was long ago. Almost two long years ago that seemed more like a lifetime and not in a good way. Katherine promised she would look into it and she will give Emma a call when she has more information.

 

Emma leaves the office confused. Regina's words come back to her mind again. She was never married. Could it actually be as simple as her marriage is not valid and Hook is not Hope's father legally  because she didn't sign a paper? No. It couldn't be. That stuff only happens in movies and in that alternate universe she visited. There was no way this happened to her. That was too much of a coincidence, and too fake to make it real. If she ever read that in a book she would put it down and think it's more stupid than Twilight and Twilight was stupid because she watched the movies. The first two movies but still. Man she's been such a Bella Swan at one point. What was wrong with her?

 

Regardless, she'll wait for Katherine's call and go from there. She'll do whatever she could to be free of this life she has now, and find Henry and Regina and start to rebuild their family. She wondered if Henry had his family already or if  it started later on? In the other realm he had a 14 year old daughter. If that applied here he would have a 10 year old now. Her head and heart hurt. She wanted her family.

 

She was deep in thought. So deep in thought she didn't realise she ended at the town hall. She decided to go in and see her mother, who took over in Regina's absence.

 

"Hey," Emma pokes her head in and greets her mother.

 

"Emma," Snow looks up and smiles at her daughter.

 

"Your secretary left me in. Said you were free."

 

"Of course I'm free. I'm always free for my children."

 

Emma smiles in reply and pushes the stroller inside the room.

 

"Happy birthday, my darling," Snow goes to embrace her and Emma accepts the hug with a timid thank you.

 

"So what brings you out here? Not that I'm not happy to see you. Must be tiring to be coped inside the house all day. I remember when your brother was born and I was happy Regina dragged me into stuff so I wouldn't just have baby talk. What have you been up to today?"

 

"Nothing much," she lies because she's done a lot but she can't tell people what she's been up to.

 

"Oh, I can't wait to celebrate your birthday in a few hours. Do you and Killian have anything planned after dinner at Granny's? Do you want me to look after Hope for tonight?"

 

"No, it's fine," she hates even the mention of his name let alone the fact that's she's expected to spend time with him.

 

Snow looks at her and frowns. Something is bothering Emma. She can tell as much. The blonde is usually quiet, but this is too much even for the usual quiet blonde.

 

"I should go. Hope's been in the stroller for a while and might get a bit cranky later on. Sorry I've bothered you from your work."

 

"It's not a problem, honey. You're always welcome."

 

Once Emma is gone Snow goes to sit back at her desk, but she is unable to focus on her work. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something was off. The more she thought about it, the more she wondered what happened to that fiery woman that was her flatmate. Emma used to be dorky and fight back against the world, now her daughter was merely a shell of her former self. When she smiled the smile never reached her eyes, she looked… defeated for lack of a better word. That's not how she expected to see her daughter. Sure a baby was tiring but Emma was more than tired.

 

She was concerned. Emma was no longer excited about stuff. She wondered why, after all Emma was married with her true love wasn't she? She went through actual hell for him, but… Why couldn't they share a heart, why couldn't they break the dark one curse despite all the kisses? She spoke with Belle and while Emma's excuses made sense true love would be more powerful than all of that. Hook never broke Emma's memory curse, never broke her dark one curse, they could not share hearts. Yet they insisted it was true love, because she shoved him out of the way of danger. Emma's shoved Mulan and Regina out of danger. Would that make them true love? The test was a bogus. Emma would have saved anyone in pain, it's what she did.

 

How could she also turn a blind eye to the numerous times Hook hurt her daughter and tried to kill them all when he was trying to woo Emma and he claimed he was redeemed. It seems they've all overlooked the fact that there's a huge difference between saying and doing. Hook said all the right things but never did them, they blindly considered him a hero for trying to cover up his mistakes.

 

She picks up her phone. She has to do something.

 

"David, can you come to the mayors office? Alone."

* * *

 

 

At around 3:00 pm Katherine calls Emma to inform her that she can't find anywhere Emma's marriage certificate or Hope's birth certificate. As simple as it looked it was never actually filed by the parties involved. She wondered how no one questioned it that Emma didn't file anything or that Archie didn't think about completing the necessary paperwork to make the marriage legal. As it stood, Emma and Hook were only partners and neither could even argue for a common law marriage as that's not legal in the state of Maine.

 

Emma wants to laugh and to cry at the same time. It's like a fairytale, where everything works out in the end. It's stupid really, but she won't question her fate on this. She's more than happy to know she can just give Hook the boot and there's nothing he can do about it. He's not the child's father and they're not married. The house was in her name not his. He only had a job because she hired him, nepotism and all. She starts to laugh because it was Hook who refused to sign any paperwork saying it's stupid, and that's Regina's influence on the blonde.

 

She never pushed on the matter, as she never pushed on others. It was not worth the fight and him picking away at her past to hurt her. _"You're just an orphan"_ or _"a pretty blonde distraction"_ rang very loud in her ears.

 

She put Hope in her cot and went to have a shower. Freshly dressed and make-up on she tended to Hope. By the time she finished it was 6 pm so she got in the car once again and drove to Granny's. She saw her parents and Neal waiting in a booth and greeted them once she approached. Her parents had solemn looks on their faces but smiled as she came to sit down next to them.

 

Fifteen minutes later Hook came along, smelling of rum, everyone aware that he must have stopped for a drink after work. Despite Emma asking him to stop drinking he refused to listen. Snow and David were unimpressed. This was Emma's birthday and he couldn't be bothered to be sober. While before the Charmings would have given him a pass, now all they felt towards the man was anger.

 

"Couldn't help but hit the bottle, aye?" David says crossing his arms.

 

"Thought I would celebrate my wife's birthday," he says wrapping his arm around Emma but she pulls away. "Missed me?" he says again trying to kiss her and once again she pulls away.

 

Emma decides to play a different tune then what he's used to..

 

"I was telling my parents how last night, while trying to keep Hope quiet so you wouldn't get angry at a crying baby, I realised something," Emma looks at him to see his reaction  but he doesn't show much of a reaction. Her parents however are a different story as they both look angry all of a sudden.

 

"What did you realise?"

 

"That it was my birthday. When I turned 28 I made a wish and Henry turned up and brought me to Storybooke and I met Regina and my parents. Then when I turned 30 I made another wish and Regina showed up and brought me to Storybooke."

 

His look instantly darkens and his hand balls into a fist.

 

"Can't we go a bloody day without you mentioning the Evil Queen?"

 

Before Emma can react Snow jumps in.

 

"She's not evil, and you better watch out what you say about Regina. "

 

"I didn't realise I stepped into the 'defend the bloody Evil Queen' day."

 

"Hook," Emma's tone is a warning but she caused this on purpose and he's falling for it hook line and sinker.

 

"Don't Hook me. I am your husband," he says banging his hand on the table.

 

"Please don't make a scene, you're scaring Neal, and if you wake Hope up.."

 

"I can't believe that we can't have a family dinner without Regina being brought up."

 

"She's the mother of my children, so of course I'm bringing her up!" Emma says in a very calm tone.

 

"Children? I'm your husband and the father of your child and you never show me respect."

 

"Respect? You want to be treated with respect? Where's your respect for me and Hope? You came drunk to my birthday dinner. You never help me with anything, you get angry if Hope cries. I am sick and tired of you. You are none of the things you claim to be. You are not Hope's father and you are not my husband. Not legally and I no longer have any patience left when it comes to you. We are over and I suggest you leave."

 

He's getting angrier by the minute his face a picture of anger.

 

"If you don't mind, I'm having dinner with my family and like I said, you're not part of it."

 

Snow and David look on shocked. They've never seen Emma this fiery, yet at the same time calm and collected. It was unnerving.

 

"What the hell Swan?" He says banging his hand on the table.

 

Emma sighs and picks up Hope as she starts to fuss.

 

"I told you to leave. Your belongings are on the front porch. Try not to be there when I get home or I’ll arrest you for breaking the law," and with that she waves her hand and Hook disappears in a swirl of white smoke.

 

Emma focused on Hope while her parents tried to recover from their shock.

 

"I apologise for the scene we created."

 

She looks around the dinner to see everyone staring at them. Even Granny came out of the kitchen and was close to their table.

 

"Don't apologise for standing up for yourself and your daughter."

 

"Thank you, Granny."

 

Granny gives her a smile and goes back to the kitchen. Emma turns back to her parents and while she expected to see them shocked or see disapproval all she sees is pride. Her parents look downright proud of her.

 

"I think that you should move into our house until things settled. I'm not comfortable knowing you and Hope are alone in there," David says as he looks at Emma.

 

"Thanks, dad. To be honest I don't plan on living there either. That house is not my style."

 

They put in their orders and ate, then David went to the mansion with Emma and helped her pack some things that she could bring over to the Charming residence.

 

* * *

 

 

Emma wakes up in her parents' home and when the reality of her life hits her she starts to cry. They were not bad tears, more like happy tears because she had parents now, parents she could go to when life went pear shaped. She has a safety net she never dreamed she would have. She basks in the noises that come from downstairs as her parents prepare breakfast together. She wants that for herself, she wants that and she hopes she can get that with Regina.

 

She gets up and goes to the bathroom and she splashes water on her face and looks at herself in the mirror. She wants a change. She remembers how she looked in the other realm and suddenly wants to have that change. She leaves Hope with her mother and goes to have her hair cut. When she comes back home, Snow looks at her in shock.

 

"Honey, what happened to your hair?"

 

"I cut it?"

 

"But, why?"

 

"I wanted a change? I think it looks good on me. What do you think?"

 

"I... I think it's okay and if it makes you happy..."

 

"You don't like it," Emma states as a matter of fact.

 

"No, I do, it's just different? I'm not used to you having shorter hair that's all. I mean I shouldn't judge. I used to have long hair too and now look at me. I guess it's like mother like daughter," Snow says as she drops a kiss to Emma's cheek.

 

"Thanks, mom," Emma is happy with the compliment. She chooses to see it as a compliment. Her hair is not as short as Snow's, it's only just above her shoulders, but she knows what Snow meant.

 

Around 1 pm Emma receives a phone call from the Storybooke hospital. It's the DNA results she was waiting for. Luckily they didn't take long. She went to pick up the required paperwork and redid Hope's birth certificate this time naming Regina as the other parent on it. She had the DNA test to prove it. However she'll only file it once Regina accepts and she'll do that in Storybooke, where they could get it accepted.

 

She goes home to pack her and Hope's bags and prepares for the long journey ahead. It will take a while if she went with a baby, but it wasn't impossible. She wanted to get to Regina and Henry.

 

She told Snow and David about her plans. She debated whether or not to tell them about Hope. In the end she did, her parents were on her side if the previous nights events were any indication.

 

"Do you know how it happened?"

 

"I have an idea. But I want to check with Regina or Gold or both if that's possible. But I think it was while Regina and I were fighting the fire pixies."

 

"Makes sense. I wonder if that's why we saw that rainbow," Snow says pensive.

 

"Rainbow? Like true love rainbow?"

 

"Yes. I wondered what that was about. Did you kiss Regina or something?"

 

"No. I don't even remember a rainbow. I was to exhausted to do anything, but fall against Regina."

 

"Oh, honey. I think there's no doubt Regina is Hope's other parent. When we got to the clearing she was keeping you alive with magic. You've somehow managed to exhaust all your resources. You being in hospital for the next few days was more of a precaution than a necessity since Regina repaired all the damage," Snow explains.

 

"And got Emma pregnant," David quips, a smile on his lips.

 

"I'm sure she had no idea," Snow says as she looks and smiles at Hope.

 

Emma couldn’t deny it. It must have happened then. She remembers that as she laid there dying, Regina fell at her side begging her to stay alive. It was in those moments Emma regretted where they were at, that she was there dying when all she wanted was to raise Henry with Regina and maybe have another child with the brunette. Maybe more, she didn’t know it was dumb, she should have thought of Hook, but all she could think as she laid there dying was Regina, Regina and Henry, Regina and Henry and another baby she would get to raise with the brunette. Breakfasts in bed, the two of them pushing a baby stroller together, her coming in her sheriff uniform and kissing Regina as the brunette fed their baby. Oh goodness, her wish got her pregnant. She fought the fire pixies and she made a dying wish and it was granted in the form of a baby. She had a baby with Regina. That was crazy. Regina will probably kill her. Or not, but … she had a baby with Regina. She went to where Hope was and picked her up. Hope was Regina’s baby, their baby. They had a baby together. She had a child with the person she loved the most. With the woman she loved.  They had another child together. She had to find Regina. The brunette lost enough time, it wasn’t fair that she lost more time with her child.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so? How was it? Reviews are so so welcome. Also needed so I can improve.


	5. It's up to you and it's up to me, no one can say what we get to be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... here it is: the second to last chapter. Hope you guys like it

In the end Emma decided she will fly to Seattle, then rent a car at the airport and drive to where Regina and Henry were supposed to be. She'll drop the rental car once she's settled. Hyperion Heights was a new suburb of Seattle, but one that didn't feature on maps, which was odd. She chalked it up to it being a new suburb and the maps being older. Briefly she wondered why Henry settled in Seattle and not New York or Boston.

She checked in a hotel in Hyperion Heights and decided to go for a stroll. She had a picture of Regina on her phone. She also had pictures of Henry, but he's grown since she last saw him and she didn't have pictures of him all grown up as he was in that fairy-tale realm. She hoped that at least she'll be able to find Regina, by asking around local bars and restaurants.

She briefly regretted not accepting her parent's offer to come with her, because now she had to drag Hope everywhere and it was not easy travelling with a baby. At least she listened to her father and took her badge and gun with her.

"Okay baby, let's go find your mama and brother."

She put Hope in the stroller and her baby bag, made sure her gun was concealed and had her badge hidden underneath the shirt hooked on her jeans belt. She never felt better than she felt in those moments and she took in a deep breath and puffed her chest with pride when she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

She started to push the stroller down the street, trying to get used to the neighbourhood. From what she observed it was a quiet neighbourhood, even though there were more tall buildings than houses. It was far from an idyllic rich neighbourhood, but at least it wasn't a dangerous one. It was more similar to where she lived in Boston and New York. But walking down the streets she started to miss Storybrooke. She never thought she would get to love a small town life but here she was.

She looked at the various shops, there were some fancy restaurants and clothes boutiques and even a hair salon. She spotted a food truck that sold tacos and her stomach started to rumble. She kept going, and passed a bar, Roni's, and she felt a strange pull to go inside. But she had a baby and dragging a baby into a bar was not something she would do. Although it was a bar and grill. Maybe she should go there for dinner, though she wondered if it wouldn't be too busy to have a baby inside. She decided to keep going but Hope started to get fussy. Mind made up she entered the bar intent on finding a quiet corner so she could get Hope settled again. It was bound to be safe as, given the opening hours, the bar opened barely 15 minutes ago.

As she entered she heard the voice of a child talk to someone, who was out of sight.

"I'm telling you, Roni, you have to believe me. We can do this," Emma spotted the girl in question and a large book in front of her. It made her think of Henry for a second. But whatever the kid wanted to say got interrupted as Hope started to really fuss and make her presence known. The girl turned and looked at Emma her expression shocked as if she's seen a ghost. Emma was sure, that she probably had the same expression because staring back at her was a younger version of her grand-daughter from the other realm she visited only 2 nights ago.

Just then the bartender pops from behind the bar and Emma feels like she's been sucker punched in the stomach. The two women make eye contact, but that is soon interrupted by Hope who starts to cry and Emma goes into autopilot as she picks up her daughter to see what's wrong.

"I'm sorry, my baby is a bit fussy and I was looking for a quiet place to calm her down."

A million questions ran through Emma's head. How come Lucy was here, just younger, how come Regina was dressed so… weird for lack of a better word. Was she called Roni? Why was she a bartender?

"I have a quiet room in the back, if you want some privacy."

"Please," Emma looked at Regina with pleading eyes. She chanced a look at Lucy who still didn't manage to recover from the shock.

Regina leads her to the staff room and helps her settle in then goes back to the bar after asking Emma if she needs anything else. Emma only shakes her head, so Regina excuses herself and leaves. The blonde looks around the room to try to get a glimpse into Regina's life now.

Regina came back into the room a few minutes later to check on Emma. The blonde was in the process of feeding Hope and this gave the brunette some pause.

"Is it okay to leave the bar unattended?"

"It's not unattended. I have someone look after it."

"Ahh. Thank you by the way. For helping me with Hope here. You didn't have to, yet you went out of your way to do so."

"Emma, you know…" And that's when Regina stops and looks at the blonde with wide eyes and curses under her breath. Emma only smiles.

"Hey, that's okay. It's me. Emma. I came to find you and Henry, but I couldn't leave Hope behind even if my parents offered to look after her."

"Emma, why are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She asks and Regina shakes her head. "I wanted to be with my family."

"Your family is in Storybooke."

"Only a part of my family. My parents and my brother are fine. But I had to be with you and Henry."

"What about your husband?"

"There was never a husband," Emma says with a smile.

"Who are you?" Suddenly Regina demeanour changes.

"It's me, Emma. Emma Swan."

"The Emma Swan I know is married," Regina retorts back

"I mean don't get me wrong we all thought I was married but turns out we never signed the paperwork. Hook moaned that I'm only doing it because of you and in the end didn't sign them and lied that he did."

"What?"

"I know. I was shocked as well. So yeah. No marriage and I'm no longer with him. I kicked him out of the house too, not that I plan to keep the house."

Just then Hope finished eating so Emma took the baby and started to gently pat her back so she would let out gas.

"So what's with the attire?" Emma asks looking at Regina, studying her.

"Long story, but the short version is we were cursed. I only recently regained my memories."

"So a barwoman? And jeans? And leotard?"

Regina only rolls her eyes at Emma.

"Of course you would pick on that," Regina grumbles.

"So, who cursed you and why, and what is going on here?"

And so Regina tells her about the curse, about Henry, about Lucy and Jacinda. She tells Emma that Gold is here, tells her about the wish verse existence. They talk for a while but Regina has to go back to the bar, since she's left Henry in charge. Emma goes back to her hotel and gives the address to Regina, so that the brunette can visit.

When Regina finally makes it to Emma's hotel, it's late in the afternoon. She comes in with a bouquet of roses for Emma and a small present for Hope as well. Emma's eyes fill with tears because she's never had someone give her flowers like that. A whole bouquet of flowers. She didn't know where she stood with Regina, but she hoped the brunette would look at her in a romantic way and that's why she got her the bouquet.

Regina was an absolute natural with Hope and, although she's apprehensive about Emma, she takes to Hope in an instant. She's about to go and so she hands Hope back to Emma, only for the baby to start crying. They both try to calm the baby but there's no calming her and both women look confused. Regina picks her up and that's when she feels the spark of magic. She felt it before when she picked up Hope but there were other things on her mind so the sensation was overlooked. But now she felt it, the faint flow of magic between her and Hope. It was similar with what she felt with her niece, Robyn, only stronger and more familiar, almost maternal. It was as if Hope was hers, but that was impossible. She looked confused at the baby.

"She's so beautiful, Emma," Regina whispers softly as she kisses the baby's forehead.

"Just like her mothers," Emma says before she's able to stop herself.

"What?"

But they are interrupted by Regina's phone ringing and the brunette has to leave and Emma's unable to give her an explanation.

They see each other on the second day as Regina comes to the hotel at the crack of dawn and lets herself in. Emma had given her a room key, more as a show of trust than anything and because she wanted Regina there. The brunette finds Emma walking around the room and rocking Hope so she would go to sleep. Emma looks up and she's surprised to see Regina hold a bouquet of red roses for her.

"Hey, you came back."

"Of course I did," Regina approaches them and looks at the baby "How have you two been?"

"A bit cranky, refusing to let mommy sleep, haven't we Hope?" Emma says in a soft tone.

"Emma, look, I had a thought about what you said yesterday."

"What did I say?"

"Everything that you've said. Did you mean it Emma?"

"Mean what? You are my family and I know it's pretty forward but I was hoping you would want to be involved in Hope's life, as … umm… her other parent?" she offers weakly but looking so hopeful at Regina.

"You're hoping?" She starts to caress Hope's cheek "your mommy gave you a very interesting name. I can already see your brother do some puns at your name, even if he's an adult," then turning to Emma "why did you name her Hope?"

"I don't know. It just came to me in the spur of the moment. I thought about the battle with the Black Fairy and how you gave me a hope speech and well, hope and I don't know. I was still recovering and all I could think was you and I wanted desperately to have a connection with you. So, I named her Hope, because you've given me hope in so many ways."

"Emma… I have been thinking a lot since yesterday. And I don't want you to rush into anything, but I want to tell you something."

"Oh?"

"I should have told you this years ago, but everything was in the way, first my mother, then Greg and Tamara, then Pan, then you had Hook trying to woo you and everyone was encouraging that. And I should have said it earlier but I didn't… I don’t want to waste anymore time so I'm going to say it now: I love you Emma. I know, I understand that it's probably too early for me to say anything, but I also can't wait. It's been so long and I just want you to know that no matter what happens I love you. I want you to know that no matter what, I'm here and I love you and …"

"Do you mean it?" Emma looks up at her not breaking eye contact as she inches closer to the brunette.

"Yes."

"That's good. I'm happy to hear that because I need to drop a few bombs on you and I hope you won't hate me."

"Eloquent as always," the brunette teases and that makes Emma smile.

"First off, I'm also in love with you. I've always been but I let myself be led astray. It's also my fault we've never been together. I was a coward. But I love you and I want to be with you."

"Emma, do you really mean it?"

"I really do. I promise you this is not a rebound. I broke it off with Hook not only because he's not it for me but also because you're it for me. You're the one I love, you're the one I want to build a family with and spend the rest of my life with. I tracked you all the way here, because I don't want to be away from you no matter what. I love you."

"Oh, Emma," Regina wants to pull Emma into a hug but Hope is in the way, in Emma's arms, asleep.

"Second, ummm how do I say this?"

"Take your time."

"I think you should sit. Please. Also looks like Hope is finally asleep. She's had an upset tummy."

Regina is not convinced but at Emma's request she sits on the bed but not before she steals another look at Hope's face. There's just something about that baby that makes Regina wish she could hold her all the time.

"Ummm, so here it is. We are true love and we somehow made a baby together?"

"What?" Regina's question is quiet. It's disbelief because she's never heard that before. Ever.

"Hope is your child. Biologically. I have the test to prove it."

"She's my daughter?" Emma nods, "Biologically?" She says as she stands up. Emma nods again "are you sure?"

"I have a DNA test," Emma says as she puts Hope down on the bed.

"Oh. How?"

"True love?"

"Emma, we haven't even kissed. Or hugged except once."

"We could remedy that. The kissing part. I would not mind kissing you or hugging you," Emma stands up and pulls her closer by hooking her fingers in the belt loops on Regina's jeans. "I've only dared to dream that we would do this," she says as she leans in and kisses Regina. The kiss is slow and tentative, like a first kiss usually is. There's a tingling of magic on both their lips, and Regina no longer doubts they are true love. They wont break this curse because they were not the designated characters that would break it, just like Snow and David didn't break her curse and only Emma could.

"While I don't doubt we are true love, I still don't understand how we could have conceived Hope together."

"Apparently it was when you saved my life in the fight against the fire pixies. My parents saw the true love wave thingy."

"Oh."

"I'm not upset. I just wish I knew you loved me earlier. It would have saved us a lot of trouble."

"Yeah," Regina was lost in her own thoughts on that day. When she healed Emma she was desperate to do so and afraid she'll lose Emma and she knew she needed and wanted Emma in her life, to be a family and to raise their children together. Why did she think she wanted more children with Emma?

"Regina?"

The brunette snaps out of her mussings and looks at the blonde.

"Sorry. I was thinking."

"It's okay. I know you have a lot to process."

"It is a lot to process."

Wishing to make the subject somehow lighter and make it easier on the brunette to process all the information she decides to ask for some help with the rental car and with looking for a place.

"When you have time is there a way you could look after Hope so I can drop the car back at the rental place?"

"Of course."

"Thank you. I'll also have to look for a flat for Hope and I."

"Why?"

"This is where you and Henry are. And Lucy. I…"

"It's not that I don't want you with me, Emma. I do. But we were cursed here. Everyone is still cursed. Even if we have true love we won't be able to break this curse and it's not safe for Hope."

"We will manage. I don't want to be separated from you and Henry again."

"Emma…" but Regina knew she was fighting this is vain. "All right, but you and Hope will stay at my place. It's not big but… I can help you with Hope and…"

"Thank you. I don't want us to be a burden though."

"No, you won't. I would love to have you two around. I missed so much already. You've been pregnant and I wasn't there for either of you."

Emma wraps her arms around her.

"You were looking after our son. Looks like he needed all the help he could get. Wish I was there for you two."

"Oh, Emma," Regina says tightening her hug on Emma and then leans in and kisses Emma again, the blonde happy to accept the kiss.

"Maybe I should apply for a job…" Emma says after the kiss ends. There's so many things to do.

"You could work in my bar?"

"What is it with you wanting to be my boss?"

"Sorry…I"

"I'm joking. I would love to help you with the bar. Which fictional character is helping you now?"

"Henry. I asked if he could look after it as I had something urgent."

"You're letting our son work in a bar? How?"

"He's a failed book writer that moonlights as an uber driver. He doesn't have great career prospects. No proper education, no apprenticeship. His skills are allright for enchanted realms, but not for this one. Once the curse is broken he'll get on a career path if it's the last thing I do."

"Whoa."

"What?"

"I just thought it was hot, how fiery you looked that's all," Emma stutters a bit and Regina smirks in reply. "How long can Henry cover the bar for?"

"A while, I haven't given him a time. Why?"

"I want to spend some alone time with you."

 

* * *

 

They didn't do much besides kissing and talking. Hope was asleep on the bed both women looking at her as she slept. Regina told Emma all that she knew and everything she's been through. Emma, for her part, told Regina all that she knew and how she came to the conclusion to leave Hook. She left out the travel to the other realm, and focused on other things instead.

Regina gave her a more in depth explanation of what was going on. Emma was happy she could go to work, even if it was in a bar. She was feeling antsy and wanted to do something. She hasn't worked in over a year, ever since she got pregnant she's been kept home as a housewife and she hated that. She was happy Regina was keen to let her work while she helped her with Hope.

By her third day in Hyperion Heights she was all settled in Regina's appartment and was now getting some training on how to run the bar. Lucy was there, once again looking after Hope, on behalf of her grandmothers.

"This family is so weird," Lucy says looking at Hope.

"Meaning?" Regina asks but Emma is amused by her granddaughter.

"She's my aunt but she's a baby."

"Kid, my parents are the same age as me, there's a 30 year gap between me and my brother, and your dad's father was 300 years old."

"Ewww," Lucy says.

"Yeah, Emma, ewww," Regina looks at Emma barely containing her amusement.

"Okay, you two are a bad combination."

"We still love you," Regina says kissing her cheek.

"Kid, won't your mom wonder where you are?"

"School holidays, Emma. She knows she can't keep me away from Regina. I think she gave up on that."

Emma blinks in surprise not expecting the level of sass Lucy had. The resemblance with her son when he was ten was uncanny.

"Now we know for certain whose kid she is," Emma points a thumb at Lucy. Any reply anyone would have had dies as the door to the bar opens and Henry strolls in.

"Hey Roni, Luce," he says then he looks at the brunette expecting an introduction. Regina shakes her head as if to clear the cobwebs around her brain and remember who she's supposed to be.

"Henry, this is Emma and that over there with Lucy is Emma's daughte, Hope."

"Is Emma the reason I had to cover the bar yesterday?"

"Yes. She'll be staying at my place and help with the bar. So I think you'll see more of her."

Henry only stares at Emma, his eyes narrowing. He's seen her before, he just has no idea where and his mind is all in a fog. He shakes it off and goes about his daily routine. The two women share a glance both silently vowing they'll break the curse one way or another.

 

**tbc**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? One last chapter to go that will wrap everything up and explain Emma's wish...


	6. And why don't we rewrite the stars?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's embarrassing how long it took me to update this story even though it was finished. My life is so hectic with a new job. Hope you guys like it.

Emma is woken up from her sleep by a soft kiss to her lips. She would know that kiss anywhere.

 

"Hey," she whispers waking up.

 

"Hey," Regina says as she pulls away to look at Emma and smiles at the blonde. "Did you sleep well?

 

"I did. You?"

 

"I did too. But I've been thinking, yesterday we were very PG," Regina says as she gets up and goes into the ensuite bathroom.

 

"We were?" She looks around the room and feels a bit disoriented all of a sudden. Yesterday was her birthday. She frowns when she realizes all she can remember is what happened five years ago in the other realm she visited.

 

She remembers making a wish on a cupcake and ending up in an alternate universe, where she was married to Regina and they raised Hope together. She remembers how she left Hook, how she found Regina and Henry in Seattle, how they broke the curse together. She remembers returning to Storybooke with her family, how Emma moved into the mansion as soon as they set foot in Storybooke.

 

Then there was Hook, who threw a major tempter tantrum and started stalking Emma. Both Regina and Emma were more than scary enough yet he would not bulge, despite restraining orders, days spent in jail, which Emma found it was a tactic of his to be close to her. When they were in Neverland he said he will win her heart without trickery. All lies. He lied and lied and lied to get in her good graces. Now he was not above threats and even spiking Emma's drink with a love potion. That earned him a punch from Henry that broke two of Hook's teeth. The travels in the other realm made her son quite strong physically. Despite that he didn't stop the harrasement, until one day he decided to leave on his ship not looking back. Regina erected a barrier around Storybooke that would prevent him from ever coming back. Emma always wondered what persuaded him to leave, Regina, David, Snow and Henry's threats having been unsuccessful. It was later revealed that Wish Realm Henry caught him one day and put a knife to his balls making a small cut alongside the threat that if he doesn't leave his family alone he will make sure to cut them off.

 

Regina moaned that night that she got soft, because she used to be the one instilling fear in people's hearts with a single look and now… Now not even threats worked. Emma joked that Regina was all bark and no bite now but, Emma assured Regina that it was okay. After all Regina was on a redemption path and it would not do to draw blood like that.

 

Still that night Regina made sure to go reinforce the barrier that if Hook ever dared to approach the town he would suffer from it not only be prohibited to come in. She did it more to prove it to herself that she still had some bite in her.

 

What followed Hook leaving Storybooke were almost 5 years of peace, where both women raised their daughter and to their surprise started to co-parent wish realm Henry. He was a surprise to both women, but one they both welcomed. He was after all their son no matter the realm. It was him that went on to become a deputy alongside David and Robyn. Regina complained a bit about how the police force in her town was a family affair, but it was more for show than actual worry.

 

Older Henry took some college courses in writing because Regina complained his book was abysmal and definitely not suited for this century. He rolled his eyes at her, but still listened when neither Ella nor Emma came to his aid on the matter.

 

Raising Hope with Regina was everything Emma hoped and dreamed about and then some. They were a unit. They already had experience with Henry and now raising Hope since she was one month, allowed them to grow together as partners and parents in ways that still amazed Emma. They were almost always on the same page, deferring to one another on important decisions and making them together.

 

Regina… Regina was the best thing that happened to the blonde. Regina treated her like the princess she was and in return Emma treated Regina like a queen.  The respect between them was something Emma never really thought about before. She loved Regina but she also respected Regina and vice versa. As the relationship progressed she saw that respect was just as important as love. Because she loved Neal but she never respected him. It was just a different concept for Emma. It was really odd. She remembers once googling signs of toxic relationships and signs of healthy ones. She realised that Hook never respected her and the lack of respect was a sign for a toxic relationship. And the list could go on in Emma's mind or on paper. Her relationship with Regina was, while not perfect, as close as one could get to perfection. 

 

They still fought, though the fights would get farther apart now. They began to tolerate each other better. Regina no longer berated Emma for putting her feet up on the coffee table or sometimes leaving the shoes in front of the door. Emma tried and maybe that was enough for Regina. For her part Emma put up with Regina's grouchy mood when she's tired and most times offered her a small snickers as a sign of 'you're grouchy, chill.'

 

"Emma?" Regina sees the frown on Emma's face and becomes worried. "Are you all right?"

 

Emma looks up at Regina a look of confusion on her face.

 

"I don't know…"

 

"What's wrong?"

 

"I don't know. It's just really bizzare. I only remember what happened on my 36th birthday. Or was it my 32nd birthday?"

 

"Your 36th was yesterday…"

 

"But it's as if it happened five years ago? I don't remember yesterday. I only remember what happened five years ago."

 

Emma never told Regina about her travel to the other realm. There was no point to tell that to the brunette. But maybe it was about time she said something and so she tells Regina about the adventure she had five years ago.

 

"Hmmm," Regina is pensive about it.

 

"What?" Emma feels anxious but Regina starts to snicker at whatever she's thinking.

 

"Who knew you would pull a Fry."

 

"A what?"

 

"A Fry. You know Fry from Futurama? He was his own grandfather? In order for him to be born he had to travel to the past."

 

"You're such a nerd, oh my goodness. Also, I'm not my own grandfather."

 

"I know that you're not your own grandfather. After all you're alive. But in your case it looks like you travelled to the future so…" a pause "is that why you searched for me all those years ago?"

 

"It was a strong incentive yes. It made me see what I had lost and what I could have."

 

"It seems you've also followed the script to a T," Regina says still processing everything.

 

"Oh?"

 

"I still remember the story you made me tell you yesterday. For you it might have been five years but for me it's been less than 24 hours."

 

"That's so weird."

 

"Indeed. I have to say I'm completely disapointed in you."

 

"What? Why?" Emma's panicked. What if this is the end of her relationship with Regina?

 

"You've been craving chocolate milk all day yesterday. Clear sign of time travel."

 

"No it's not."

 

Regina gives her an eye roll to end all eye rolls.

 

"Men in Black 3. Seriously, Emma, have we taught you nothing? Just you wait until Henry hears about this. Both Henrys."

 

"Well, you didn't pick on it either so we are even," Emma replies before she grabs Regina and draws her in for a kiss, a smile forming on her lips as she thinks about everything that's happened.

 

"I still can't believe you did everything like I told you in my story."

 

"I wanted what I had here so… Yeah… I did. You can't blame me though. I have to say it's the  most bizzare thing that's happened to me when making a wish."

 

"What did you wish for?"

 

"That I would get to raise Hope with you. And then I fell asleep and Hope here wakes me up on my birthday. It was the best birthday I've had up to that date by the way."

 

"I'm glad we could make it memorable for you. But it also makes me think that maybe you've lost a birtday since your 32nd was celebrated alongside your 36th?"

 

"No, I had my 32nd with my parents when I kicked Hook out of my life. One of the best decisions ever. The first of course was marrying you. I love you so much, Regina. You have no idea." She said as she caressed Regina's cheek. Regina  bent down and started to kiss Emma slowly but they get interrupted by their daughter bursting through the door. Regina scrambles from on top Emma, and rolls to her side of the bed just as Hope stops by their bed confused.

 

"Hope, honey, how many times do I have to tell you to knock?" Regina asks looking at her daughter.

 

"Sorry, mama," the petite brunette says while looking sorry but that doesn't last long as she climbs into bed crawling over Regina, who lets out a groan as Hope somehow manages to press hard on her chest when she rolled over to sit between her mothers.

 

"Why are you up so early, darling?" Regina says caressing Hope's hair after she nestles into Emma. It was still incredibly early, and it worried the two women that their daughter was up so early.

 

"Are you feeling okay, baby?"

 

"Yes," Hope mumbles nodding her head, burrowing against Emma.

 

Regina and Emma share a look and Emma shifts slightly so she's more comfortable holding Hope while she's sleeping again. Regina shifts in the bed and ends up on Emma's other side. She kisses Emma's lips then settles against the blonde and they fall asleep once again, after all it's Sunday and neither of them have work. They could have a late morning after all. Emma let's out a content sigh, happy with her life and knowing there's nothing she would change, she has her family now, finally complete, her unspoken dream having become a reality.

 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> so? how was it?


End file.
